


as a habit

by heondreds



Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Crying, Drabble, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: drabble of beomgyu being overstimulated
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: txt shame(ful/less) drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629478
Comments: 12
Kudos: 186





	as a habit

**Author's Note:**

> 😩 because the comeback… i’m drooling

beomgyu’s got his arms over his head, wrists loosely tied to one of the bunkbed posts, shirt riding up and exposing a sliver of his soft tummy, tight jeans pushed down just over his ass, enough to restrict his movement, stop him from writhing around too much, and enough to give yeonjun access to his pretty dick, barely pulled out his boxers.

there are tears on his face, he’s sniffing pitifully as yeonjun strokes his dick gently, casually, the slide always slick from the near-constant leaking of precum. every so often, yeonjun lets go, gives his wrist a rest, and listens to the whines the younger lets out. yeonjun’s on his phone with his other hand, playing sudoku or something inane like that - beomgyu can’t focus on the screen long enough to see, not when yeonjun’s so intent on teasing him until he breaks. he’s going crazy from the on and off attention, the tantalizing crest and unfulfilling fizzle of an orgasm that never comes, always so close but never allowed. yeonjun lifts his gaze from his phone when beomgyu whimpers.

“you’re doing so well, puppy,” yeonjun says, and trails his fingers down beomgyu’s cheek, smears his own mess onto his face alongside the tears and the little bit of drool spilling out the corner of his mouth. “you want to cum, don’t you honey?”

beomgyu sobs, _“yes, hyung, yes,”_ begs so pretty, _“please, please hyung.”_ yeonjun smiles, adoring, and slips his fingers into beomgyu’s mouth, the younger sucking immediately, obediently, gazing up dreamily at yeonjun, blinking through his tears.

“such a good boy, beommie.” 

then yeonjun pulls his fingers out with a wet pop, and beomgyu doesn’t have a chance to miss the feeling before the same fingers are wrapped around his dick again, warm and electrifying, the pressure such a sweet relief. beomgyu’s close, he’s been close for so long, panting and keening. he’s been so good, yeonjun _said_ , he’s so good for his hyung, and he’s so close, he deserves, he’s going to-

yeonjun lets go, once more. beomgyu can’t stop the low, frustrated, desperate moan that follows the cruel action, a fresh wave of tears falling hot and angry as his orgasm is once more denied. yeonjun is stroking beomgyu’s cheek again, comforting as beomgyu sobs, overwhelmed in the best way. his hyung’s voice is proud, encouraging when he speaks. “you can last a little longer, right? for hyung?”

beomgyu would do anything, for yeonjun. he nods, sniffles, leans into yeonjun’s touch, and is rewarded with a kiss, sweet and chaste on his swollen mouth. then yeonjun settles back against the pillows, picks up his phone again. they might be here a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t want to constantly disappoint y’all by only posting drabbles but like… the comeback?? so good?? so hot?!?? i had to share my trashy love somehow, this is what u get
> 
> [cc as always](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds)


End file.
